


Zeit zurück: Jaime Lennister

by RoseAkaShi



Series: Zeit zurück [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, R Plus L Equals J, Time Travel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAkaShi/pseuds/RoseAkaShi
Summary: Nach seinem Tod wird Jaime Lennister in der Zeit zurück geschickt. Die Götter gewähren ihn eine zweite Chance. Jetzt muss er sie nur noch nutzen.





	Zeit zurück: Jaime Lennister

### Casterlystein, 275 n. A. E.

Es dauerte eine Weile für mich zu erkennen, dass das weder ein Traum, noch das Leben nach dem Tod war. Ich war tatsächlich in der Zeit zurück gereist. Sollte das ein Fluch oder eine Chance sein? Welche übernatürliche Kraft besaß eine solche Macht?

Aber egal was es war, es offenbarte sich mir nie. Stattdessen musste ich mein Leben noch einmal leben, konnte es noch einmal leben. Diesmal würde ich es ändern. 

Wie beim letzten Mal, erledigte ich die aufgetragenen Arbeiten meines Vaters, kümmerte mich um Tyrion und als ich nach Schnellwasser reiten sollte, um eine Botschaft zu überbringen tat ich das. Natürlich ignorierte ich wieder Lysa Arryn… ähm Tully, sie würde irgendwann verrückt werden. Kein Grund mich damit zu belasten. Aber ich war bemüht freundlich und höflich zu Catelyn Tully. Es war besser sich gleich mit ihr gutzustellen. 

Aber dann ich etwas, was ich letztes Mal nicht getan hatte. Ich ritt nicht nach Königsmund zu meiner Schwester. Damals hatte sie mich zum ersten Mal verführt und ich war ihr danach vollkommen verfallen gewesen. Obwohl in mir noch Liebe für sie übrig war, wollte ich nichts mehr damit zu tun haben. Sie würde machthungrig und verrückt werden. Das ganze Königreich in Chaos stürzen, einzig allein für das was wir Liebe nannten. Ich würde nicht noch einmal solche Opfer bringen. 

 

### Harrenhal, 279 n. A. E.

Diesmal war ich eigens dafür verantwortlich in der Königsgarde aufgenommen zu werden. Mein Vater hasste es und der König glaubte gewonnen zu haben. Es war mir egal. Ich wusste welchen Weg ich gehen wollte, ich musste, und dafür brauchte ich den Weißen Umhang. 

Wie beim letzten Mal sollte ich nicht am Turnier teilnehmen, sondern nach Königsmund gehen. Aber ich durfte für einen Abend am Fest teilnehmen und beobachtete alle Spieler genau. Diesmal wollte ich mit anderem Blick Dinge sehen, die mir beim letzten Mal entgangen waren. 

Ich sah Cerseis aussichtslose Versuche, den Prinzen auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Lyanna Stark, wie sie vom Hafenspiel des Prinzen weinte und dann den Raum verließ. Rhaegar Targaryen, der ihr einen flüchtigen Blick nachwarf. Brandon Stark, der nicht interessiert an seiner Verlobte Catelyn war, aber an jeder anderen Frau. Eddard Stark und Ashara Dayn, wie sie miteinander tanzten und glaubten die Welt würde nur ihn gehören. Vielleicht war es wahr? Sein Bastard stammte vielleicht von Ashara Dayn. Der ehrenwerte Eddard Stark konnte seiner wahren Liebe nicht widerstehen. Vielleicht sollte ich noch in ein anderes Schicksal eingreifen?

Entschlossen setzte ich mich zu dem ruhigen Eddard Stark, der weniger trank als alle anderen und unbequem bei diesem Spektakel aussah. 

„Lord Eddard Stark“, grüßte ich den mürrischen Nordmann. Vielleicht würde er nicht mehr so mürrisch sein, wenn eine dornische Schönheit sein Bett wärmen würde. 

„Ser Jaime Lennister“, grüßte Eddard überrascht zurück, aber er maskierte seine Gefühle gut. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu eurem Eintritt in die Königsgarde.“

„Danke“, antwortete ich und offenbarte ehrlich: „Es war immer mein Traum.“

„Kein Erbe zu haben? Keine Familie?“, erkundigte Eddard sich. Auf neutraler Ebene konnte man ja tatsächlich ein Gespräch mit dem stillen Wolf führen. 

Deswegen spielte ich das Spiel weiter. „Das erstere“, stimmte ich zu. „Auf das zweite konnte ich durch gewisse Ereignisse verzichten.“ Wegen der möglichen zukünftigen Realität. 

„Ich bin mir über meine Zukunft noch nicht sicher“, gab Eddard zu. Der zweite Sohn, der die Last des ersten aufgedrückt bekommen hat, in einer ganz üblen Situation. 

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nun, wenn du dir deiner Liebe sicher bist und es gerade keine Hindernisse gibt, dann solltest du nicht zögern“, riet ich ihm. „Heirate sie, bevor die Chance wieder verfliegt. Du könntest es bereuen.“

Eigentlich wusste ich nicht, was in Eddard Stark vorging. Weder jetzt, noch in der möglichen Zukunft, die ich erlebt hatte. Aber keiner konnte so finster drein schauen, wenn es nicht etwas gab, das er bereute.

 

### Königsmund, 280 n. A. E.

In Königsmund hörte ich bei dem Tratsch am Hof, das der zweite Sohn von Lord Stark – der nicht wirklich besonders war – die dornische Schönheit Ashara Dayn geheiratet hatte. Noch im selben Jahr gebar sie diesmal auf Hohenehr, eine gesunde Tochter, die den Namen Edshara bekam. Vielleicht war mir der Name beim letzten Mal entgangen, weil das Kind verstorben war? Hatte ich da etwas Gutes bewirkt?

Da sein zweiter Sohn bereits verheiratet war, drängte Lord Stark seinen Erben dazu, Lady Catelyn zu heiraten. Die Hochzeit fand kurz vor der Entführung von Lyanna Stark statt. Obwohl Jaime mittlerweile glaubte, dass sie weggelaufen waren.

 

### Königsmund, 281 n. A. E.

Alles war fast wie beim letzten Mal passiert. Nur dass es keine Doppelhochzeit in Schnellwasser gegeben hatte und Catelyn Stark jetzt eine junge Witwe war, die ein Kind trug. Hatte er Eddard Stark unabsichtlich seines Erbes beraubt? 

Aber dann kamen Gerüchte, dass sie ein Mädchen geboren hatte und nach dem Krieg Lord Arryn heiraten würde. Alles lief in etwa so wie beim letzten Mal. 

Auch ich nahm meine Stellung an der Seite des Königs ein, da ich wieder eine Geisel war. Ich sah zu, wie er immer verrückter wurde und als er die Stadt in Flammen aufgehen lassen wollte, war der Moment da. Wie beim letzten Mal erstach ich ihn. Aber sobald er tot war, fing ich an zu laufen. Ich lief so schnell ich konnte und stürmte in das Zimmer von Elia Martell. 

„Prinzessin Elia, es ist Zeit“, rief ich aufgeregt. „Die Stadt wird übernommen, wir müssen fliehen.“

Zu meinem Glück vertraute sie mir sofort und war vernünftig genug, nur nach ihren Kindern zu greifen. Ich nahm Rhaenys auf meine Arme und sie nahm Aegon. Hoffnungsvoll griff sie nach meiner Hand und ich führte sie nach unten in die Kerker. 

„Ich hab ein Schiff für uns organisiert mit einem vertrauensvollen Kapitän“, erzählte ich ihr. „Wir werden nach Norden reisen. Der Weg nach Dorne ist versperrt und Lord Stark ist der einzig vertrauensvolle Lord, der euch nicht töten würde. Ich habe eure Freundin Lady Stark geschrieben. Sie wird uns beim Weißwasserhafen empfangen.“

„Ser Jaime, habt ihr das geplant?“, fragte Prinzessin Elia, klug wie sie war. 

Ich nickte ihr zu. „Ich wusste der Krieg war verloren und hab auf den richtigen Moment gewartet. Ich tötete den König, als er die Stadt in die Luft jagen wollte“, gestand ich ihr ehrlich. 

Elia sah mich verständnisvoll an und legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter. „Ihr seid ein guter Mann, Ser Jaime und ein wahrer Ritter.“

 

### Weißwasserhafen, 281 n. A. E.

Es war leichter als gedacht, in dem Chaos zu fliehen. Aerys hatte in seiner Blindheit nur den Befehl gegen, den Weg nach Süden zu Dorne zu versperren. Er hatte nicht bedacht, dass Elia oder sonst jemand zu seinen Feinden nach Norden fliehen würde. 

Beim Weißwasserhafen begrüßte Lady Stark ihre Freundin bereits am Hafen und zog sie in eine sichere Umarmung. „Elia, ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht. Kommt herein, wir werden euch erst mal aufwärmen.“

Elia wirkte erleichtert und glücklich. Endlich konnte ich ausatmen. Es war als würde eine große Last von meinen Schultern fallen. 

„Entschuldigt mich, Lady Stark, Prinzessin. Aber ich muss schon wieder abreisen. Ich muss zurück und in Drachenstein der Königin helfen. Ich weiß, hier seid ihr in Sicherheit, Prinzessin.“

Obwohl meine Worte wahr waren, sah sie dennoch bestürzt aus. „Ser Jaime, seid ihr sicher das…“ Elia stoppte sich selbst. „Natürlich seid ihr das. Ihr müsst gehen. Bitte kehrt gesund hier in den Norden zurück.“ Und obwohl ich noch nie über meine weitere Zukunft nachgedacht hatte, nickte ich zustimmend. 

Elia lächelte mich an. Ihre Dankbarkeit erwärmte mein Herz und dann band sie mir etwas um mein Handgelenk. Ein Taschentuch. Nicht in den Farben der Targaryens, sondern in Orange und Rot. „Vielen Dank, Prinzessin“, sagte ich ihr und schaute ihr in die Augen. Sie hatte warme braune Augen. „Ich werde zurückkehren, um euch zu beschützen.“ Und ich würde alles tun, um mein Versprechen zu halten. Weil es das richtige war. 

 

### Drachenstein, 281 n. A. E.

Einmal hatte ich mit Edmure Tully eine Unterhaltung geführt. Er hatte mich gefragt, ob ich mich noch selbst im Spiegel betrachten konnte. Das man am Ende des Tages, egal was man getan hatte, es noch können musste. 

Heute – als ich, Daenerys Targaryen in den Armen hielt und Viserys sich sicher an Ser Willem Darrys Seite befand – da konnte ich es. Ich hatte sie gerettet. Ich hatte mein bestes gegeben und all die Unschuldigen gerettet. 

 

### Winterfell, 282 n. A. E.

Es gab Unterschiede, für die ich nichts konnte. Nun, außer dass ich Eddard Stark und Ashara Dayn zusammengebracht hatte.

In Königsmund hatten sich Robert und Eddard dennoch gestritten, über meine Flucht mit den Kindern und ob wir verfolgt werden sollten. Lord Stark war dagegen. Damals wussten sie noch nicht, wohin wir geflohen waren. 

Aber anstatt nach Sturmkap zu ziehen, um die Belagerung aufzuheben, war Lord Stark gleich nach Dorne zum Turm der Freude gegangen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was dort abgelaufen war, aber niemand außer Lyanna Stark war dort gestorben. Im Kindbett. 

Das Kind, das Eddard Stark aus dem Krieg mitbrachte, war nie sein Bastard gewesen. Es war Jaehaerys Targaryen, von nur sehr wenigen, Jon genannt. 

Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass Arthur Dayn Lord Starks Bruder war. Alle kehrten in den Norden zurück und obwohl er gestand, den König getötet zu haben, umarmten ihn seine Brüder. Dennoch legte er den weißen Mantel ab. Er würde immer ein Ritter sein, aber er würde nie wieder ein Königsritter sein.

Seine Schwester war noch einmal Königin geworden, an Roberts Seite. Aber diesmal würde er nicht da sein, um sie zu trösten. 

Mit seiner Vermutung, dass Eddard Stark mit Ashara Dayn glücklich werden würde, lag er richtig. Nach Edshara und Robb Stark, folgten bereits die nächsten Kinder. Zwillinge, die Kaleb und Greta genannt wurden. Neben dem Familienglück, bereitete sich der Norden auf einen Krieg vor. Viele alte Ruinen wurden wieder aufgebaut und bemannt.

Lord Stark hasste mich diesmal nicht. Anscheinend mochte und respektierte er mich. Er übertrug mir die Aufsicht über den Aufbau der Stadt Salzfrei und den erneuten Bau einer Marine. Ich hatte nie Lord von Casterlystein sein wollen und jetzt würde ich Lord von Salzfrei sein. Was für eine Ironie. 

Prinzessin Elia beglückwünschte mich zu meinem neuen Erbe und als sie fragte „Wirst du jetzt endlich um meine Hand anhalten?“ fiel ich beinah in Ohnmacht.

 

### Salzfrei, 283 n. A. E.

Der Krieg war noch nicht vorbei. Zumindest begann ein neuer Krieg. Nachdem die Spione endlich rausbekommen hatten, dass der Norden fünf Targaryen-Kinder beherbergte, stellte Robert ein Ultimatum. Dieses ignorierte der Norden und ein Angriff folgte. Auf Maidengraben. 

Ich kannte die Nordmänner nur, wenn sie nach Süden marschierten. Dort waren sie bereits gefährlich. Aber wenn sie ihr Land verteidigten… Maidengraben hielt ohne viele Verluste stand und die Südländer fielen zu Tausenden. 

Wie meine Mutter es sich immer gewünscht hatte, heiratete ich doch noch Elia Martell, auch wenn sie es so sicher nie vorausgesehen hätte. Es war eine kleine Hochzeit, aber unsere neuen Verbündeten, das Haus Martell, kam in den Norden gereist, um dabei zu sein. Prinz Oberyn dankte mir für die Rettung seiner Schwester und begrüßte mich als seinen Bruder. 

Obwohl niemand damit gerechnet hatte, schenkte mir Elia ein Kind. Einen Sohn, den wir Leonel nannten und zum ersten Mal bekam ich mein Kind in die Arme gelegt. Ich durfte meinen kleinen schwarzhaarigen Löwen mit grünen Augen halten und war der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden. 

„Sicher wird er ein Freund von Kaleb. Vielleicht werden sie beste Freunde, wie Ashara und ich oder wie Ned und du.“

Ned und ich. Beste Freunde? Nicht so ganz, aber ziemlich nah dran. Auf jeden Fall zählte ich jetzt zu seinen engsten und wichtigsten Freunden. Aber nach Roberts Verlust, war Arthur Dayn jetzt sicher sein bester Freund. Dieser wich Lord Stark, den Königskindern und den Kindern seiner Schwester nicht mehr von der Seite. Alle sicher verpackt im Herz des Nordens. 

 

### Salzfrei, 286 n. A. E.

Nach endlosen Schlachten, Belagerungen und Verlusten, kam der Krieg endlich zu Ende. Robert Baratheon musste aufgeben und sowohl der Norden, als auch Dorne, erlangten ihre Unabhängigkeit. Zum ersten Mal seit dreihundert Jahren bestanden die sieben Königslande tatsächlich einmal nur aus sieben Ländern. Der Frieden war eine große Erleichterung für die Flusslande und das Grüne Tal, die sich durch Sansa Stark, die Tochter des verstorbenen Brandon Stark und Lady Arryn eigentlich noch als Verbündete sahen. 

Nachdem der Frieden offiziell war, konnte dies Bündnis erneuert werden. Sansa Stark wurde als Mündel nach Winterfell geschickt, um bei ihren Cousins und Cousinen aufzuwachsen. Kaleb Stark dagegen wurde mit Tauriel Arryn verlobt, eine von Lord Arryns Töchtern. 

Mit der gesunden und starken Lady Catelyn fand Lord Arryn sein Glück. Sie hatte ihn bereits drei gesunde Kinder geboren, darunter auch einen starken Erben, namens Jasper Arryn, für Hohenehr. Die beiden hatten laut den Gerüchten eine glückliche Ehe. Ich war heimlich erleichtert, dass ich nicht Lady Catelyns Glück zugunsten von Ashara zerstört hatte. 

Ich dagegen konnte mich endlich darauf konzentrieren Salzfrei zu einer erfolgreichen Stadt aufzubauen, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung hatte, wie ich das anstellen sollte. Elia war mir dabei eine große Hilfe. 

Aber mein großes Glück kam in Form eines sehr kleinen Mannes. 

 

### Salzfrei, 286 n. A. E.

„Ich mag meinen Neffen und meine Nichte. Serena, das ist ein nördlicher Name, oder?“, erkundigte Tyrion sich. Wir gingen in mein Solar, nachdem ich ihm meine Familie vorgestellt hatte. 

Ich nickte leicht. „Ja, Elia und ich mochten den Klang davon. Außerdem ist meine Heimat jetzt der Norden. Ich sollte mich anpassen.“

Tyrion setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und ich goss uns beiden ein Glas eines guten dornischen Weines ein, den Elias Familie uns immer zukommen ließ. 

„Das habe ich gesehen“, meinte Tyrion und deutete auf den Wandteppich, der mein neues Wappen zeigte. Einen grauen Berglöwen auf orangem Grund. „Und du bist auch viel passender gekleidet als ich. Spürst du die Kälte überhaupt noch?“

„Oh ja“, antwortete ich lächelnd. „Aber die Sommer kann ich jetzt gut ertragen. In den Wintern halte ich es aber nicht lange draußen aus.“ 

Am schönsten waren meine Abende mit Elia zusammen vor dem Kamin. Wir ertrugen beide die Kälte nur bedingt und liebten das Feuer, das uns, wie unsere Felle, wärmte. 

„Wieso bist du hier, Tyrion? Besuchst du mich nur oder schickt dich unser Vater? Will er das ich zurückkehre?“ Ich würde niemals zurückkehren. Hier war meine neue Heimat, bei Elia und unseren Kindern. Rhaenys, Aegon, Leonel und Serena. 

Lachend schüttelte Tyrion den Kopf. „Du hast wirklich alles hinter dir gelassen, wenn du das nicht weiß.“ „Was weiß?“, fragte ich neugierig nach. Er hatte recht, dass ich nicht zurück schaute. Bewusst erkundigte ich mich nicht nach Nachrichten aus Königsmund von meiner Schwester oder aus Casterlystein von meinem Vater. 

„Es gab bereits einen neuen Erben, bevor du Elia geheiratet hast“, erzählte Tyrion. „Vater war schneller. Er hat einen Erben namens Tyrone und eine Schönheit namens Joanna, die er wieder verkaufen kann. Wir wurden beide schon lange ersetzt.“

Mein Vater hatte neue Kinder. Eine andere Frau. Das war tatsächlich einmal eine Veränderung. Nie hätte ich damit gerechnet, dass mein Vater neu heiraten würde. Dass er seine geliebte Joanna, meine Mutter, ersetzen würde. 

Glücklich lächelnd schaute er zu seinem kleinen Bruder. „Dann besuchst du mich tatsächlich.“

Tyrion grinste zurück. „Vielleicht habe ich einen kleinen Hintergedanken dabei“, sagte er. „Wärst du bereit deinen kleinen Bruder aufzunehmen? Ich ertrag es nicht mehr, von unseren Vater ausgehalten zu werden.“

Vater hatte Tyrion nie gemocht. Jetzt hatte er bestimmt keinen Freund mehr in Casterlystein. „Ich hab sogar eine richtige Arbeit für dich, die dich angemessen fordert“, erzählte ich ihm und Tyrion hob eine Augenbraue hoch.

 

### Salzfrei, 290 n. A. E.

Tyrion half dabei Salzfrei zu einer gutbewirtschafteten und ertragsreichen Stadt zu entwickeln. Die Marine wurde nach und nach aufgebaut und konnte den Übergriffen der Eisenmänner gut standhalten. Diese hatten im vergangen Jahr gegen die Krone rebelliert, doch dies war kein Problem des Nordens. Robert hatte den Aufstand niederschlagen können und hatte den jüngsten Sohn als persönliche Geisel genommen. 

Mit dem Fischfang wurden die Soldaten ernährt, die hier in Massen lebten und der Handel ließ die Stadt florieren. Tyrion aber hatte den genialen Einfall, wie die Stadt und mein neues Haus zu Reichtum kamen. Er ließ uns das Holz nicht nur für Schiffe verwenden, sondern baute auch eine Fabrik, die Luxusmöbel herstellte. Diese konnten wir zu hohen Preisen an den Süden verkaufen. Holz hatte der Norden mehr als genug, aber ihn einfach nach Süden zu verkaufen brachte wenig Geld. Ihn aber bereits verarbeitet zu verkaufen rentierte sich bedeutend. 

Nachdem Tyrion meine Stadt zum Erfolg gebracht hatte, schickte ich ihn für eine neue Aufgabe nach Winterfell. Als König hatte Eddard Stark viel zu tun und er konnte sicher eine inoffizielle Hand gebrauchen, wenn er auch den Titel Verwalter bekommen würde. 

Mein Erbe war gesichert und Elia erwartete unser drittes Kind. Nie hatten wir beide geglaubt, dass uns so viel Glück vergönnt sein könnte. 

„Auch Cersei hat wieder einen Sohn bekommen“, erzählte Tyrion mir, bevor er aufbrach. „Ein blonden Jungen mit grünen Augen namens Tommen.“ Meine Schwester hatte es also wieder geschafft einen Liebhaber zu halten und von ihm ihre Traumkinder zu bekommen. 

„Alle Baratheons sind schwarzhaarig und blauäugig“, sagte ich und sah Tyrion genau an. Wusste er, worauf ich hinaus wollte. 

Aber Tyrion zeigte keine Regung. Ich wusste nicht was er dachte. „Nicht Joffrey und Tommen. Sie haben die Lennister-Züge. Myrcella allerdings ist schwarzhaarig und blauäugig. Das Lieblingskind von Robert. Eine gute Seele. Sie wurde mit dem Erben von Hohenehr verlobt, Jasper Arryn.“

Die süße Myrcella. Aber vielleicht hatte sie noch immer dieselbe liebliche Seele, wenn auch einen anderen Körper. Also hatte seine Schwester diesmal zumindest ein echtes Baratheon-Kind geboren. Liebte sie es so wie die anderen Kinder?

„Dir ist klar, dass du deine Kinder alle mit Nordleuten verheiraten musst, oder? Du brauchst ihre Anerkennung. Sie müssen sehen, dass du ihre Traditionen bewahrst.“

„Deswegen gibt es hier einen Götterhain und keine Septe“, antwortete ich. Ihn hatte Religion nie viel bedeutet. „Ich werde es aber versuchen.“

„Ich werde helfen“, meinte Tyrion. „In Winterfell erkundige ich mich bei Lord Stark. Er muss sich auch um sowas Gedanken machen und vielleicht kann sein Einfluss dir helfen.“

Der kluge Tyrion, der jetzt die Geschicke des Nordens leiten würde. Der Süden sollte sich warm anziehen, der Winter nahte. Obwohl ich für mein neues Haus einen anderen Wahlspruch gewählt hatte. Ehre und Stärke. Hoffentlich würde ich ihn immer halten können.

 

### Winterfell, 299 n. A. E.

Ich fühlte mich ein wenig alt bei meinem zweiten Erntedankfest in Winterfell. Vielleicht lag es an meinem geistigen Alter oder an dem was ich alles in diesem Leben geschaffen hatte. 

Winterfell war groß und prächtig. Das Winterdorf wurde nicht länger Dorf genannt, sondern Winterstadt. Sicher war es Tyrions Verdienst, dass sie Stadt jetzt zur erfolgreichsten im ganzen Norden zählte. 

Es waren fast so viele Menschen da, wie letztes Jahr, bei der Hochzeit von Robb Stark und Sansa Stark. Die Burg war ein einziges Machtsymbol mit ihren großen Schattenwölfen, die sich an jeder Ecke tummelten. Die Schattenwölfe hatten ihre eigenen Wolfsrudel, da die einfachen Wölfe ihnen gehorchten und alle waren unter Kontrolle, da die Schattenwölfe ihren Seelenpartner, den Stark-Kindern, gehorchten. 

Falls aber noch jemand an der Macht des Nordens zweifeln sollte, musste er einfach nur in den Himmel sehen, wo die drei Drachen die Burg umkreisten. Daenerys hatte sie ausgebrütet und einer davon hatte sie als Reiter gewählt. Einer hatte Rhaenys gewählt und der dritte Aegon. Jaehaerys oder Jon hatte seinen Albinowolf und war schon immer mehr Stark als Targaryen gewesen. 

Mein Sohn Leonel, der gerade einmal sechszehn war, saß neben seiner Frau Meera aus dem Haus Reet, die er vor zwei Monden geheiratet hatte. Die beiden waren glücklich miteinander. Ihr Bruder Jojen war mit Arya Stark verlobt, die genauso wild war, wie ihre letzte Version. Einigen Seelen schienen sich halt durchzusetzen. Wie auch Sansa Stark, Brandons Tochter, reifer und älter, aber genauso schön. Als zukünftige Lady von Winterfell strahlte sie. Es war ungewöhnlich sie hier mit Robb zu sehen. Er musste sich immer in Erinnerung rufen, dass sie Cousins statt Geschwister waren. 

Auch meine Tochter Serena schien zufrieden zu sein. Sie hatte blonde Haare, aber dunklere als meine eigenen und die warmen braunen Augen von Elia. Gerade tanzte sie mit ihrem Verlobten Cley Cerwyn. Mein jüngster Sohn dachte gar nicht daran seiner Verlobten Jorelle Mormont Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Ellard, der meine blonden Haare und die dunklere exotische Haut seiner Mutter, erzählte jedem – ob er es hören wollte oder nicht – dass er eines Tages Ritter sein würde, genau wie ich. Er hatte ein schönes Gesicht und ebenfalls braune Augen mit dem er jedes Herz zum Schmelzen brachte, wie Elia glücklich betonte. 

Obwohl es so glückliche Zeiten gab, wussten wir, dass ein Sturm sich aufbrauste. Nicht allein, weil der Winter kam. Der Süden war ins Chaos gestützt, nachdem Jon Arryn und Stannis Baratheon das Geheimnis um Cerseis Kindern offenbart hatten. Vor Wut hatte Robert Baratheon, den Jungen den er großgezogen hatte, den Schädel gespalten. Bevor er dazu kam seine Frau zu töten, hatten die Wachen, die ihr treu waren, eingegriffen und zu ihren Gunsten den König ermordet. Jon Arryn wurde jetzt in den Verließen festgehalten und Cersei hatte ihren anderen Sohn Tommen zum König krönen lassen. Myrcella war in Hohenehr bei ihrem Verlobten. Es war eine Pattsituation, aber schon bald würde Stannis angreifen und Tywin würde dagegen halten. 

Jetzt wurde über unser Eingreifen gesprochen. Das war es, was schon immer geplant wurden war. Den Drachen zurück auf den Thron zu verhelfen. Da wir die Drachen hatten, war das keine Unmöglichkeit und wir hatten das Land schon seit Jahren auf den Winter, wie auf den Krieg vorbereitet. Wir hatten mehr Männer, da die Kompanie der Rose, aus Essos zurück gekehrt war. Sie waren aus dem Land gezogen, als sich Torrhen Stark den Drachen ergeben hatte. Jetzt wo das Königreich des Nordens unter Eddard Stark zurück gekehrt war, hatten sie sich dem Land wieder angeschlossen. Zehntausend gut ausgebildete Soldaten. Das war bedeutend. 

Aegon wurde gut ausgebildet, auf seine Rolle als König vorbereitet. Er hatte durch Elia und mich eine südliche Erziehung, aber dennoch auch durch die Kultur eine nördliche. Die Nordmänner kannten und vertrauten ihm. Er hatte das Blut von Dorne in sich, was sie zu unseren Verbündeten machten und er hatte zwischen Arianne Martell, Sansa Stark und Edshara Stark, als Braut Edshara gewählt, die in ihrem Aussehen Norden und Dorne vereinte. Ein Bündnis mit den zwei unabhängigen Ländern auf den Eisernen Thron vereint. Sehr clever. 

Dennoch war ich zufrieden mit dem was ich geleistet hatte. Ich konnte guten Gewissens schlafen. Eddard Stark hatte acht Kinder mit seiner Frau Ashara gezeugt und ab und zu lächelte der grimmige Nordmann. Jaehaerys, der nur von seiner Familie Jon genannt wurde, war kein Bastard mehr. Tyrion führte ein glückliches Leben im Norden, wo er für seine Intelligenz respektiert wurde. Und ich hatte eine wundervolle Familie und war glücklich. 

Der Krieg konnte kommen.


End file.
